Whitey Shieldington
Whitey Shieldington, whose real name is Shield White (though no one calls him that), was a White Shield in the city of Fallcrest. He was married to Whitey Shieldington's Wife until her death. Whitey is infected with zombieism and his current whereabouts are unknown, though he has sworn revenge against Enel Enlee and Blarg Deaff for ruining his life. =History= Prior to Meeting The Party Whitey Shieldington worked as a White Shield in the Fallcrest Army. He lived relatively comfortably with his own house of decent size in Fallcrest with his unnamed wife. His marriage is described as not being too much of a happy one, but not necessarily unhappy. Other than this he seemed to have a quite normal life. Battles of Fallcrest and Aftermath Whitey fought in all three Battles of Fallcrest and prominently appeared during the third battle. He was among the three White Shields (including Jonathan) who accompanied The Steel Fist into the battle and aided The Party. During the battle he flirted slightly with Enel Enlee, showing off his 'manly' strength in combat. In the party after the battle both Enel and Whitey got drunk on ale. Enel succeeded in seducing Whitey to spend the night with here. Unbeknownst to both at the time Enel was infected by zombieism and sexually transmitted it to Whitey. Also unbeknownst to both was that Whitey Shieldington's Wife was outside participating in the orgy perpetrated by Blarg Deaff. The Ruining of His Life When Enel learned that she had contracted zombieism and most likely passed it to Whitey, she begrudgingly told him the news. Whitey did not take it well, cursing Enel in spite of her objections that zombiesm was a treatable disease. His hate was probably amplified by the fact he had recently learned that his wife had cheated on him with Blarg and that her back was irreparably broken as a result. Whitey is seen on guard at the main gate when The Party is entering on one occasion. Upon seeing Blarg and Enel he shirks his duties and has another White Shield open the gate for them. Enel and Blarg went to check on Whitey at his house later, but were met with him refusing to talk. Enel threw a rock through the window and caused significant damage inside, prompting Whitey to throw the rock back out. The rock struck Blarg in the head and he proceeded to angrily break down the wall of the house (an act which would later by blamed on Doran Millicent). They learned that Whitey's wife had at some point fallen into the Nentir river and drowned on account of her being unable to swim with a broken back, though it is also implied that her death was a suicide. Whitey himself states that he has nothing left to live for and will turn into a zombie anyway, blaming Enel and Blarg for his troubles. Whitey then attempted to commit suicide but fails when the rope breaks, much to his unamused disheartenment. At this point Whitey stops preforming his duties entirely as Jonathan states he had not seen Whitey on guard in quite a while. At a later date Enel and Blarg returned to Whitey's house to check on him again. Inside they found that the house had been seemingly trashed. Upstairs they found a note written in blood which spelled out: Whitey's current whereabouts are unknown, if he is even still alive. Category:Neutral Alignment Category:White Shields